The embodiments herein relate generally to apparatuses to support a user's head in a wash basin.
In hair salons or barber shops, customers often wash their hair in a wash basin or sink. During the cleaning process, users sit down and their heads recline into the wash basin. This position is undesirable because the user's head hyperextends downward into the wash basin, causing the user's neck to tilt out of a neutral and aligned position. As a result, the user may injure or strain the neck and suffer extreme pain.
Current devices for solving this problem include neck cushions and a variety of support devices that use straps, hooks or suction cups that secure to the wash basin. However, these devices are disadvantageous for a number of reasons. The neck cushions provide support to the user's head, but do not prevent the neck and head from hyperextending into the wash basin. The alternative support devices are difficult and time consuming to install and/or remove from the wash basin due to the number of parts. Further, these devices are impractical because they do not easily adjust to accommodate the size of the user's head. These devices are also undesirable because the user's hair often gets tangled in the devices during their use.
As such, there is a need in the industry for an apparatus to support a user's head in a wash basin that effectively maintains the user's neck in a neutral and aligned position. There is a further need for a support apparatus that is easily secured to and removed from the wash basin.